Making Memories
by xxDustNight88
Summary: Making new memories can sometimes take a little bit of work, but that's not an issue if you happen to be a Time Lord with a penchant for meddling.


**Author's Note:** So I didn't finish Day #13 like I planned, but I did get Day #15 finished tonight! It's my very first Doctor Who/HP crossover so I hope you enjoy it. Actually, it made me think there might be more to this story, but I make no promises of continuing it, for now anyway. Thank you to GaeilgeRua for reading through this so quickly. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling and the BBC/Creators of Doctor Who. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Making Memories_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Hermione/The Doctor (Ten)  
Summary: Making new memories can sometimes take a little bit of work, but that's not an issue if you happen to be a Time Lord with a penchant for meddling.  
Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #15 Past/Present/Future all in one fic_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Making Memories_

5 May 1998

Sometimes the horror of a situation doesn't really hit you for a few days. You don't realize just how affected you are until it's too late. Then, you find yourself running. You run hard and fast and so far that you're not even sure you'll ever be able to look back again. The war may be over, but now you have your own personal battle to fight. One where you're not fighting others but rather yourself instead. Demons. Your own personal demons. Your own personal hell.

That's what Hermione found herself dealing with after the Battle of Hogwarts was won and the war had ended. Everyone was dealing with the losses and end in their own way. She was alone, one of the few without parents or family to turn to in the aftermath of war. She'd sent them away and had no idea how to get them back. Ron told her he'd help her find them, but he was far too busy grieving with his family. Harry had offered too, but he was currently in St. Mungo's undergoing testing and treatment for his PTSD.

Honestly, Hermione needed some treatment of her own, but she had to deal with this first. She was standing in front of her childhood home, staring at the darkened windows and praying that her parents' memories could be restored despite what the very best Healers had told her. Hell, she had to find them first… And if and when she did, there might not be a way to fully restore their memory of her, only the memory of their former lives. Swallowing, she felt more terrified than ever before.

That was when she heard it, the whirring and groaning of some sort of machine. She whirled around, already withdrawing her wand from its hidden spot inside of her cloak. A startled yelp escaped her as a large, blue police box began to appear right in front of her eyes. It blinked in and out of reality in time with the whirring noise before finally staying solid. She blinked and then blinked again, not quite believing what she was seeing. Maybe she was imaging this entire thing?

Before she could further question her sanity, the front door opened and a man stepped out, shutting it behind him. Upon seeing her standing there, he smiled and sauntered over toward her without saying a word. Suddenly realizing how stupid she was being, Hermione pointed her wand toward the strange man, effectively causing him to stop his approach.

"Who _are_ you," she demanded, her wand held steady. Her heart was racing, fear making it difficult to breathe. She didn't worry about the fact that she'd revealed herself as a witch to this strange man because he obviously had secrets of his own. People didn't just go around appearing in the middle of quiet London streets in blue police boxes, after all.

"I'm the Doctor," he answered quickly, quirking an eyebrow before shoving his hands into the pockets of his long coat. "There's no need for hostility, so you can put away that wand. I'm unarmed."

She examined him, looking for any indication that he could be concealing a weapon of some sort. Who knew what he was hiding beneath that coat? Nevertheless, she lowered her wand but kept it in hand as she prepared to further question this strange man. "How does that police box work? How did it bring you here?"

"Well," he began, smirking with a shrug, "This is the TARDIS, and you and I have somewhere we need to go. I'll explain more once we're inside, Hermione." He held out his hand to her after extracting it from his pocket.

"You… You know who I am?" She stuttered, hand gripping her wand tightly but refraining from pointing it at his chest again. "How?" This evening was either a really strange dream or she was about to get involved in something dangerous.

"I have become quite close with your future self," the Doctor admitted as he lowered his hand. "She has told me to tell you that you keep your original copy of Hogwarts: A History on you at all times in order to gain your trust."

Hermione gasped, his statement taking her by surprise. No one knew she kept that book hidden on her wherever she went, transfigured into a heart necklace. It was silly, something Ron and Harry would tease her endlessly about if they ever found out. Ruffled, Hermione realized she had no other reason than to believe this strange man about who he was. Swallowing back any further trepidations, she put her wand away and stepped closer to him.

"Where are we going?"

"To find your parents," he answered simply, offering her his hand once more.

"You said you were a doctor?" Hermione further questioned, flexing her fingers as she tried to figure out whether to take his hand or not. She was still slightly unsure about this regardless of what he'd told her about herself.

"No, I said I am _the_ Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

He laughed, reaching out and just grabbing for her hand. Intertwining their fingers, he gently tugged her so she'd follow him inside the blue police box he called the TARDIS. "I'll explain everything once we're inside. Now, let's get going…"

Hermione had no more time to argue before he was shutting the door behind them and she realized that the bloody thing was bigger on the inside! Clearly, he was going to have a lot more explaining to do than she thought… As long as they found her parents and restored their memories, she would be happy enough. After everything she'd gone through during the war, surely this would be something to make happier memories than the ones she was hoping to leave behind.

* * *

16 October 1997

"Right there."

"Where," she whispered, squinting into the distance from where she and the Doctor were watching the busy street. They'd appeared in the middle of an alleyway in Sydney, the Doctor explaining that her parents were working nearby. "I don't see anyone I recognize."

Sighing in exasperation, the Doctor moved to stand behind Hermione. Taking her head into his hands, he tilted his slightly so she was looking in the right direction. "Straight ahead, Hermione," he muttered right next to her ear, causing a shiver to venture up and down her spine.

His closeness was a distraction, Hermione having realized right away that she was attracted to the Time Lord simply known as the Doctor. They'd been traveling together for who knew how long now, the TARDIS taking them to many different words and times before finally allowing them to finish their journey to locate her parents. It was almost as if the TARDIS had other plans for them in mind, not that she was complaining.

These past few weeks were some of the most dangerous and exciting she'd ever had the pleasure to experience. Each trip was a new adventure to be had, and she was thrilled at all the new memories she was creating. The thought of having to say goodbye to the Doctor after today was a sad one indeed. She didn't want to stop traveling with him, her heart falling for him a little more each time he took her hand and whispered, "Run." Who would have thought she'd fall for a two-hearted Time Lord from another planet entirely?

Nevertheless, as he held her head steady, she was forced to finally acknowledge the sight of her parents. She'd been pretending not to see them, hoping to prolong their trip into the past just a little longer. They were only here to locate their new dental practice so that when they returned to the present, she would be able to travel here and restore their memories properly. After having accepted his explanation about how he knew her from the future, she'd had no issue jumping into the TARDIS and flying through time and space with him. Now, though, she didn't want that to end.

"Oh," she muttered, "there they are!" She tried to sound excited or even relieved, but she had a feeling it fell short. As his hands fell from her head to rest on her shoulders, she sensed he somehow knew her disappointment. He said nothing on the matter, instead allowing her to step away from him and back towards the TARDIS. "Let's head back," she muttered, disappearing from view and leaving the Doctor alone in the alley.

Because she'd been so distracted, she missed the look that crossed the Doctor's face as he realized that maybe, just maybe, there was more between the two of them than he'd originally thought. Narrowing his eyes, the Doctor hurried into the TARDIS, determined to drop Hermione off back in her present time so that he could return to the future. Although, he had a few more stops to make along the way before he could see Hermione again…

* * *

23 February 2005

"I take it I believed you," Hermione said smiling, crossing her arms as she stood in the middle of her flat. The TARDIS was taking up most of the simple living area and the Doctor was leaning against the side of the blue police box, smiling at her with a satisfied expression on his face.

"You did and your parents memories were restored much quicker than if you'd tried to find them on your own." The Doctor pushed away from the TARDIS and came to stand in front of Hermione. He smiled down into her face as relief made her visibly relax.

"When will my memories of the retostiatinn change?" She asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I still remember it as it originally happened…"

"Soon," he answered, looking away for a moment as he thought about her question. "You'll probably have two sets of memories, if my calculations are correct. Anyways, are you ready?"

"Ready for what," she questioned, giving him a look of confusion. Their mission complete, Hermione assumed the Doctor would hop back in his TARDIS and return to his normal life. Without her. She knew it was coming and had already cried herself silly while waiting for him to return with news of her past self.

As if knowing her train of thought, the Doctor shook his head with a smile and reached out to take her hand. "Ready for our next adventure. There's a triple lunar eclipse about to happen in the Vultarmare galaxy that I think you would find fascinating."

Hermione held her breath as he told her about the eclipse, her fears of being left behind dissipating entirely. He wanted her to travel with him! Sure, she hadn't known him all that long, but she knew the risks. He'd warned her of who he was upon their meeting just three week prior when she'd stumbled into him upon chance, but she'd took his strange identity in stride. Hermione was prone to dealing with oddities, and the Doctor was just another notch on her belt when it came to things of this nature.

Plus, he was more than some stranger by now. In those three weeks, they'd traveled all over time and space getting acquainted with one another. She felt like she'd known him all her life. Blinking, Hermione's heart skipped a beat as memory upon memory began to flicker through her mind. The Doctor had been there all along, watching out for her in one or another in the distance just out of her sight. As a slow smile slid onto her face knowing what he'd done, Hermione threw herself at the Doctor and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

He kissed her back eagerly, his arms wrapping around her smaller frame and holding her close. When she finally eased back, she stared up into his smiling eyes and simply let out a giggle. "What have you done?"

"I may have felt a stronger connection with you than I originally had planned," the Doctor explained as he continued to hold her close. "I simply took the opportunity to solidify the bond we'd formed and ensure an outcome that would be pleasurable for the both of us."

"You were making memories for me," she whispered, eyes growing wide at the realization. She wasn't angry, just amazed that he was able to accomplish such a feat.

"I may have messed with time, yes." He was smiling as he said this, causing Hermione to laugh again. "I saw the way you looked at me as I left you to visit your past self. It was as if you wanted me to kiss you. I also felt a connection with her too, your past self. I wanted to speedup the process a bit."

"What if I hadn't wanted to be with you?" She teased, giving him a smirk of her own. "What would you have done then?"

"I would have left you alone."

"Oh," Hermione bit her lip, deep in thought. Part of her wanted to further question him about what he'd done, but the other part of her just wanted to take his hand and run. As her new memories began to solidify in her mind, she was glad to realize that in each and every encounter with the Doctor it was her who instigated their relationship. He was always hesitant, almost as if he was afraid of altering the future. With a sigh of relief, Hermione finally had to admit that she was grateful for what he'd done.

Before the Doctor, her life was boring. She would go day by day wondering when it would start to look up. Now, she had the Doctor and he cared for her as she had come to care for him. He appeared and threw everything for a loop and she loved him for it. Stepping out of his embrace, she quirked and eyebrow as she held out her hand, wiggling her fingers as she waited for him to take hold. Chuckling, he did just that before pulling her to the TARDIS and ushering her inside. While she was fond of the memories she already had with the Doctor, she was looking forward to making memories of her own.

"Are you ready," the Doctor asked, taking hold of the lever on the TARDIS's console. His eyes never left her face as he waited for an answer. She could tell he was still a bit nervous about what he'd done, so she wanted to assure him he had nothing to worry about.

Placing her hand overtop his on the lever, she met his gaze. Grinning, Hermione replied, "Allons-y!" before capturing his lips in another kiss at the same time she helped him send the TARDIS into the unknown.


End file.
